


Just A Touch

by Rose_gold_goddess



Series: The Beautiful Calm [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Dirty Talk, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, MC is an OC, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Original Female Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Zen | Ryu Hyun's Route, confident zen, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_gold_goddess/pseuds/Rose_gold_goddess
Summary: He should send her home, after all it's late. He keeps insisting, yet also putting it off.She just looks so damn cute on his sofa.





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> As sweet as watching the stars with Zen was I started thinking about how fun it would have been if just a little bit more had happened that first meeting. After all the chemistry is electric! So I decided to try my hand at creating the scene I'd have liked to see at the encouragement of a very bad friend. Or very good depending on if you like this at all!
> 
> MC/OC is named Jolie, and here have a face claim!  
>  

Jolie leaned her head against the cool wood of the door, taking a moment to simply breathe.

Here. She was really here. She didn’t quite know where to begin with her thoughts, and they’d all come at her so suddenly she had slipped away after dinner and snuck into his room. Now, who knew what he thought she was up to, and that only made the situation worse.

Jumin had been in the chat, insisting that she talk to him about _cats_ but with Zen actually in front of her it was the furthest thing from her mind. He had sounded so sad since his injury, but now he was smiling, talking excitedly, and just like over the messenger she realized she could listen to him talk for hours.

What was this? She’d never felt it so strongly and they’d only just met. Not just in person, even. It had only been a few days since she had been led to the apartment, only a few days talking in the app while she sat in that strange place, feeling trapped...

Deep breaths. This wasn’t helping her calm down, which usually wasn’t a problem for her at all. Seven days, just a week, of the unknown and her strange new reality had thrown her for a loop, though, and now -

Now her heart wouldn’t stop racing as she thought of a hesitant, bright smile in a handsome face.

How long had she been hiding? He probably thought she was doing something weird, locking herself in his room so abruptly. If only he knew she was only trying to calm herself down so she could continue to speak with him. The longer she stayed in his room, though, the harder it was going to be to explain why she’d hidden away.

One last deep breath and she finally pulled open the door, stepping out to see him glance up from where he sat on the sofa. His casted leg was propped on the table before it, but when he saw her his frown disappeared and his face lit up until he looked even more handsome than ever.

“Oh, you - you came out,” he greeted her, another eager, bright smile on his face.

“Yeah, I - sorry,” Jolie murmured, and she moved to sit on the sofa beside him.

He laughed that sweet, breathy laugh of his that she’d heard every time he’d called her, that he’d given the whole evening ever since she arrived. “Ah, ah, careful Jolie,” he chided, though there was a playful twinkle in his eyes. “You’re so close to me, I may not be able to resist.”

Jolie stared at him for a moment, but shyly bit her lip and looked down at where his long fingers seemed to be tightly gripping his knee. “So you’re saying - I can’t touch you?” she asked, unable to resist in her own way. Her heart was racing, and she raised her gaze to his again, waiting to see how he responded to her flirtations.

“I want you to,” he began slowly, “but I’m not sure I’d be able to stop…”

“Is it because of what Jaehee said?” Her shoulders deflated slightly, but she turned to face him, tilting her head as she tugged slightly at the long sleeves of her sweater.

“No,” he assured her, the twinkle in his eyes turning into something more intense than playfulness. “I’m happy you’re here, and happy that I finally got to meet you. I feel like I’ve known you for so long, but I - I’m not at my best right now.”

“Zen, I don’t mind,” Jolie murmured. “You’re doing wonderfully - you sounded great when we practiced lines earlier, and the dinner you made was delicious. I’m having a good time. I’m just a little sad I can’t touch you, that’s all.”

Again his fingers flexed on his knee, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as his eyes searched her face.

“I - I just mean,” she tried to think of the word, but got a better idea instead. “You just look like you could use a hug, but if you think I can’t even do this…”

As she said it she raised one index finger, and then slowly lowered it until it rested on the back of his hand, light as a feather. When she looked back to him, she watched as his cheeks flexed, and then his hand pulled away. She lamented its removal for only a moment before she found it instead on her bare thigh, just beneath the hem of her maroon corduroy skirt.

“Jolie, what do you do to me?” Zen wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest.

“Zen,” she whispered.

“Am I scaring you?” he asked, frowning slightly as he rubbed soft circles with his thumb on her thigh. “I don’t mean to, I just - I can’t help myself with you.”

“I’m not scared,” she said. “I feel - right.”

“Jolie,” he said again, dragging her name out in that way he had on the phone sometimes. “Honey if you knew what you do...or maybe I could show you?”

Jolie reached a hand to his chest, tugging slightly at his shirt, wishing he’d pull her closer. Or kiss her. Or do something that wasn’t just stare at her the way that he was.

His hand slowly slid further up her thigh, and instinctively she parted her legs as he continued his caress’ progress higher. When he found what he was looking for he ran his fingers lightly over her underwear, a crooked smirk pulling at his lips as her breath caught.

“So warm,” he murmured. “Lace, too, aren’t they - I bet you look sweet as can be, honey.” Another breathy chuckle followed the words, and he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them easily aside.

Jolie’s heart was racing, her breaths quickening until she was lightheaded. She slid the hand gripping his shirt to his neck, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of his skin before she realized what she really wanted. “Zen, kiss me.”

He hesitated for a moment, still lightly teasing his fingers over the flesh he had bared. “No,” he finally told her. “That’s a point I know I couldn’t come back from. Don’t touch me or try to kiss me, Jolie, okay?” He smiled when she gave a reluctant nod. “But I want to make you feel good.”

She gasped as he finally used his fingers to part her folds, sliding them up and down her slit, slowly spreading her wet excitement. Every time his finger rubbed over her clit she shuddered, and he laughed softly.

“You’re so wet, honey,” he mused. “Do you want me to make you feel good? Can I show you how you’ve made me feel, visiting me to make me feel better?”

Jolie nodded eagerly, parting her thighs wider to give him easier access. He released her shoulders and gently encouraged her to lay back, legs spread to expose her to him. His eyes wandered over her, and he resumed running his fingers along her clit.

“You look so cute, blushing like that while I touch you.” As he said it he slid his fingers lower and slowly pushed one into her. At her moan he laughed. “Ah, do you like that? Tell me, honey.”

“Yes,” she gasped as he slid another finger into her. When he curled them within her, stroking her as he thrust his fingers lightly, she moaned and arched off the sofa. “Z-Zen…”

“I can tell you like it,” he told her. He brushed his thumb over her clit, just once, then twice, letting his touch hardly linger but still managing to make her entire body jerk with violent, eager shivers.

“Zen, please!”

“Ah, there it is, Jolie,” he sighed, and he rewarded her by returning his thumb to her. He began worrying the bundle of nerves in earnest as he continued the steady thrusting of his fingers within her, watching her face eagerly the whole time. “Say it again, honey, I want to hear you say it.”

“Please, please - make me feel good, Zen,” she pleaded. “Please, I want you to.”

Zen increased the speed of his thumb and curled his fingers within her, hitting her sweet spot and a cry burst from her lips. “Say my name, Jolie - I never tire of hearing you say it,” he instructed her.

She whimpered his name, repeating it eagerly as he continued working at her - and when she felt herself throbbing around him, thighs shaking as her back arched, she cried his name more loudly. Only briefly did she worry if she could be heard, losing herself completely to the sound of breathy laughter and the feelings emanating through her from where his fingers touched her.

“Oh honey, you cum so beautifully,” he murmured. He reached with his strong hands to pull her into a sitting position, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so that he could hold her against him.

“Zen - that was…” But she couldn’t find the right word, and so she merely rested her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

“Next time I’ll spend more time on you,” he assured her, as if he thought he had somehow shortchanged her. “I promise I’ll take good care of you, honey. You make me so happy. Already, it’s so soon, but - you do. I want you to be mine. My heart can’t stop racing.”

He took her hand in his, placing it over his heart so that she could feel it for herself.

Jolie smiled and buried her face in his neck. “Mine too,” she whispered.

For several long moments they just sat as they were, her hand on his racing heart, marveling at the way she felt certain it was beating at the same tempo as her own. Then Zen laughed, suddenly, and she glanced up at him.

“Did I tell you Seven wants to invite a mummy to the party?”


End file.
